


A More Profound Bond

by confxsed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Pre-Slash, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confxsed/pseuds/confxsed
Summary: Five little moments where Dean notices the relationship between Sam and Castiel growing.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 188





	1. Unconscious prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Set during season 5.

Dean rubs his eyes wearily as he checks his watch, noting the time is just after 1am. He’s been staring at his laptop for hours trying to come up with any possible lead on God’s whereabouts. He knows it’s probably a pointless effort compared to what Castiel, an actual angel, can accomplish, but Dean's just too restless to sleep.

He glances over at Sam sleeping in the bed furthest from their motel room’s door. Dean watches him contemplatively for a few seconds before turning his gaze away, satisfied his younger brother hadn’t moved. Poor kid needs all the sleep he can get.

It took Dean longer than he’d like to admit to find out that Lucifer was torturing Sam in his dreams, trying to break him into saying yes. He should have noticed earlier. He should have seen how tired his brother always is. But Sam never screams in his sleep, he only makes small noises of fear or pain that Dean rarely hears.

The first few times Dean had seen his brother having a nightmare, he woke him up. Lately, however, Dean has just been letting him sleep through them. Sam couldn’t keep running off nothing. They both knew that if Sam kept going the way he did, he would start making mistakes on their hunts. After all, a sleep with nightmares has to be better than no sleep at all.

Dean’s not really sure why Sam doesn’t want to talk about his Lucifer dreams, but honestly, he’s sort of glad. His whole life has revolved around Sam – protecting him, looking out for him, easing his pain. But ever since Lucifer rose, Dean has felt distanced from his little brother. He’s not sure he’ll ever be able to get over what happened last year. Sure, maybe he forgives Sam for setting Lucifer free, but he’s not sure he can forgive him from choosing Ruby over him.

Dean lets out a small sigh, deciding he should probably try to get a few hours of sleep in too. He’s about to close his laptop when the sound of a flap of wings makes him jump.

Castiel is suddenly standing in the middle of their motel room, with his usual intense, serious expression. Dean swears under his breath, feeling annoyance prickle under his skin. Trust Castiel to appear at the worst possible time, right when Sammy has finally fallen asleep.

“Cas, whatever it is, it can wait,” Dean hisses at the angel. “I need Sam to sleep.”

Castiel takes a step toward Dean narrowing his eyes, “I came because Sam prayed for me.”

Dean makes no effort to hide his eye roll as he glances back over to his brother’s sleeping form.

“Cas, maybe you’re losing it a little man, because Sammy’s sleeping. Neither of us prayed to you.”

Castiel turns towards Sam’s bed.

“I heard his voice very clearly, Dean,” the angel says in a low voice.

Dean frowns, scrutinising Sam more closely. Maybe he isn’t asleep. Sam is lying perfectly still, but there’s a small frown between his eyes. Dean sighs. It must be Lucifer again. The thought suddenly strikes him that Sam must’ve been calling out to Cas in his sleep. For some unknown reason, this information makes Dean feel slightly resentful.

“Cas.” Dean murmurs, trying to get the angel’s attention.

Castiel ignores him, still watching Sam closely. His head tilts to the side, almost like a puppy Dean notes with amusement, as if he was studying Sam. The angel starts moving silently towards his little brother. 

“Cas, stop! He needs to sleep man, leave him alone.”

Castiel ignores him again and bends his knees to drop to Sam’s level. Dean is halfway out of his chair, ready to throw Cas’s feathery ass out of the room so that he doesn’t wake Sam, when he hears his brother whimper. Sam’s face is scrunched up in pain.

As always, the sound cuts straight through Dean, and he has to clench his fist to calm his anger. What he wouldn’t give to punch Lucifer right in his ugly, self-righteous jaw.

Dean raises his eyebrows as Castiel lifts his hand and places it gently on Sam’s shoulder. The action is so human it makes Dean feel uncomfortable. Castiel, as a rule, has terrible social etiquette and yet almost completely naturally, the angel looks as if he’s trying to comfort Sam.

Castiel leans forward and for an absurd moment, Dean thinks he’s going to kiss Sam. Instead, Castiel lowers his face to Sam’s ear. Dean thinks the angel must be whispering something to Sam, but he can’t hear from across the room.

Something about the picture of Castiel so close to Sam, whispering to him so _intimately_ , makes Dean feel incredibly lonely. How many months of nightmares did he have endure by himself after returning from Hell? Every night he relived his worst memories of Hell and Cas had never once come to him. _Yeah well, you never prayed to him in your sleep did you Dean?_ He thought bitterly.

Castiel moves the hand that had been on Sam’s shoulder to swipe a stray strand of hair off Sam’s face. Something in Dean’s stomach tightens. He couldn’t explain the heavy feeling sitting in his chest. Why was Cas even bothering? The angel was all serious and self-important, usually never deigning to become involved in the mundane problems of humans.

Castiel leans back, but his hand still remains in Sam’s hair. Sam’s whimpering eventually stops and he shifts slightly under the covers, a soft sigh escaping his lips. After a few moments, Castiel stands up, gazing silently at Sam’s now peaceful sleeping form. Just as Dean opens his mouth to question Castiel, in a flap of wings he disappears.

Castiel’s departure leaves a guilty feeling sitting in Dean’s chest. He shouldn’t feel annoyed. He shouldn’t feel resentful. Dean knows it’s not fair. Sammy doesn’t deserve what Lucifer is doing to him. But Dean just doesn’t feel that same urge to take care of his little brother anymore. There was a time when Dean would have done anything to stop his brother from hurting. There was a time when Sam’s pain was Dean’s pain. But now Dean doesn’t want to see it, to deal with it, to know that his little brother could be hurting so much when he had caused Dean so much pain himself.

Dean finally tears his eyes away from the empty spot Castiel had departed from. All of a sudden, he has no energy left. He flicks the desk lamp off and stumbles to his bed, collapsing on top of the covers.


	2. Reverence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during 'The Song Remains the Same'.

Dean is on high alert as he approaches the service counter of the first motel they came across. He and Sam are back in the 70’s with only an unconscious angel for back up. Castiel is completely out of it, only propped up by Sam. They can only hope Anna is in as worse a state as Cas.

“Hey man, can we get a room for three nights?” He nods at the man behind the counter. Dean has to press his lips together to stop himself smirking at the man’s stereotypical, but no less ridiculous, handlebar moustache.

Handlebar looks over Dean’s shoulder at Castiel practically being carried by the younger Winchester, but all he says is, “Sure, man.”

Dean clears his throat awkwardly, feeling as if he should justify this situation.

“He had a big night.”

“Right on!” Handlebar grins.

Dean suppresses a laugh as Handlebar hands him the keys to their room.

He turns to Sam immediately, “Get him to the room, I’ll sort this out”.

Sam doesn’t even look at him as he takes the keys off Dean – his worried eyes are fixated on Castiel’s face. Dean forgets himself or a moment as he watches Sam carry Castiel away, holding the angel like he was something precious.

When Dean reaches their room, the first thing he sees is Sam sitting on the edge of the bed he had lain Castiel in, looking unhappy.

He decides to ignore this. “C’mon Sam we gotta find our parents before Anna does.”

Sam’s eyes do not leave Castiel’s face. “Do you think he’ll be alright?”

“Yeah,” Dean pauses. “He’s gonna be fine, man. It’s Cas. He’s always fine.”

Sam doesn’t seem convinced.

“I hate that he’s losing his grace,” Sam says quietly. “If it keeps happening, we’re gonna have to teach him to be human.”

“I’m sorry, teach him to be human?”

“Yeah, you know, to take care of himself. You can guarantee he would never remember to eat or even sleep unless we force him.”

Dean is incredulous. Their parents are about to be murdered and this is what Sam is worrying about? Despite their mutual disillusionment with angels, Dean knows that Sam has always held a certain reverence for Castiel that has never dissipated. He smiles when Castiel is confused by human things, but never makes fun of him the way Dean enjoys doing so often. Sam trusts Castiel so completely, Dean is sure he would throw himself off a building if the angel gave him a half good reason.

Dean’s not sure why it bothers him so much. Maybe he wishes he still had that kind of faith in something. Maybe he just wants Sam to have that faith in him.

“Sam.” Dean says a little more forcefully.

Sam sighs. “Alright, just give me a second,” he murmurs, finally standing up.

Dean squeezes the bridge of his nose. “We don’t have a second, Sam.”

Sam walks straight past him to the bathroom. Dean groans and flops down on the other bed, he swears the kid never listens to him anymore. Sam emerges from the bathroom with a wet hand towel. Dean watches with an inexplicable feeling of foreboding as Sam sits down next to Castiel’s unconscious body. For a moment, he imagines himself getting up and taking the towel off Sam.

Sam gently wipes the blood from Castiel’s mouth. Dean’s not sure he has ever seen Sam be so careful. It was almost _tender_ , Dean thought uncomfortably. Dean is reminded of Sam and Castiel’s first meeting. Sam had looked at Castiel with wide, awestruck eyes. His brother had been elated when Castiel returned his handshake and brought his other hand up to cradle Sam’s in his own. But he was so visibly hurt when Castiel called him the boy with the demon blood. It had made Dean’s temper flare at the time, even if sometimes he thinks of Sam the same way.

“Alright man, enough, he’s a freaking angel, not a child. We have to go.”

Sam turns and glares at Dean. “Dude. What’s your problem?”

“What do you mean what’s my problem? How many times do I have to tell you? We don’t have time for this.”

“Alright. Alright,” Sam says as he stands up. “I just don’t want him to be hurt because of me.”

Dean narrows his eyes at his brother.

“You know he’s not doing this just for you, right? Anna’s here to kill our parents. Or did you forget about that part?” Dean snaps.

Dean’s not entirely sure why he’s being so hostile.

“Yeah, I know, Dean,” Sam replied wearily. 

He doesn’t meet Dean’s eyes as he walks past him to the door. Before closing the door behind them, Dean takes one last look at their unconscious angel. _Please be alright, Cas_ , he thinks or prays or whatever. He’s sure the nerdy angel will be able to hear him either way.


	3. A Good Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set just after 'Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid'.

Dean leans back in his chair, finally letting himself feel the exhaustion in his bones. They had just finished filling Castiel in on what happened in Sioux Falls, warning him that Death may try to target him next. Castiel had dismissed this thought as if he didn’t believe it was an issue.

Dean eyes the motel bed, considering whether he should try to get some sleep or not. Everything about it looks unappealing – from its thin mattress to its green and brown covers, to the ugly yellow carpet it was sitting on. But it is more than that stopping him. Every time he closes his eyes, all he sees is Bobby’s broken expression from having to shoot his wife for the second time. When are they ever going to stop hurting the people they love?

Sam is pacing back and forth in their motel room, periodically rolling his shoulders. He had mumbled something earlier about pulling a shoulder muscle during the zombie attack. Dean is certain all that movement is not actually helping. He would offer to massage it, but the thought of even moving right now seems impossible. Just watching Sam walk around is exhausting enough. 

Dean’s gaze shifts to Castiel who is leaning pensively against their kitchenette. Dean is surprised Cas is still here. He usually just disappears after getting the information he needs. The angel is completely still, in a way something only inhuman can be. The only thing preventing him from looking like a statue in a trench coat is his eyes as he follows Sam’s movements up and down the room.

Dean watches his brother for a couple of seconds more before he decides he can’t take it anymore. “Sammy, can you cut it out man? I’m tired just watching you.”

Sam glances his way and then sighs, flopping down on his own bed. He looks completely washed out, Dean notes. Dean considers kicking the angel out of their room so his brother can rest when Sam suddenly looks up at Cas thoughtfully. “Cas,” is all he says.

The angel looks up questioningly at Sam. Dean is suspicious. There is something off about Sam’s expression.

“Are you sure Anna’s idea wouldn’t work?” Sam pauses for a second, as if he’s considering his words carefully. “I mean, if we can stop Lucifer from ever using me as a vessel, surely we should take any chance we can get.”

“Sam, seriously,” Dean doesn’t wait for the angel’s response. “Enough with this suicidal crap. We already told you it wouldn’t work.”

“Just shut up for a second, okay?” Sam looks at him pleadingly. “Forget that I’m your brother and you don’t want me to die. Think about it. One life against the lives of millions of people, Dean. It’s no contest.”

“Nope, sorry. You don’t get a say in this. Besides, Anna is dead anyway.”

Sam shoots Dean a glare before looking imploringly at Castiel. “But Cas isn’t. You could do it, couldn’t you, Cas?”

“I sure as hell am not going –” Dean begins before being interrupted by Cas.

“You would not ask me to do that,” Castiel says quietly. There’s a pained expression on his face, like he doesn’t even want to entertain the thought of hurting Sam.

Sam grimaces. “Cas, listen. I know you don’t want to. But I promise you, I am okay with it. Hell, I probably even deserve it.”

Dean’s insides clench at the thought of his brother thinking this way. “Sammy, come on. No, you don’t. You can’t keep blaming yourself like this.”

“Dean, don’t,” Sam says, barely keeping his voice steady as he looks down at his hands. Dean feels guilty, knowing that he is partly responsible for Sam believing this. He considers what he could possibly say to get through to his little brother, but he’s so tired he can’t seem to make his mind work adequately.

Castiel finally lifts himself off the cabinet he was leaning on. “Sam, your brother is right. You do not carry all the blame for setting Lucifer free. I am sorry if I made you think that way.”

Castiel moves closer to Sam’s bed. “I should have told you what the angels were planning sooner. I regret how long it took for me to find the courage to do the right thing.”

Sam is still looking down at his hands. Dean watches as Castiel sits next to Sam on the bed, and realises he is no longer surprised by the gesture.

“Samuel,” Castiel reaches forward and gently tilts Sam’s chin upwards, “Look at me.” When Sam finally meets Cas’s eyes, Dean is struck by how dejected his brother looks. In this moment, Sam looks far older than his 26 years. 

“There is much I still do not understand about humans,” Castiel continues. “There is much I did not understand about you. The angels warned me you would be deceitful. Impure. But I know now that you are nothing at all like that, Sam. You are so much more than just the boy with the demon blood.”

Sam was looking at Castiel with a mixture of desperation and relief.

Castiel carefully places his hand on Sam’s forearm. “You are a good man, Sam Winchester. If I had put even half as much faith in you as I had in Dean, Lucifer would never have been set free. I am sorry for not believing in you sooner.”

Castiel says it with such conviction that Sam’s eyes suddenly fill with tears. Dean has to look away. The angel’s words make Dean sad. They’re probably all true, of course. Dean is just sad that he had never found words like that to comfort his little brother. He’s not even sure why he never bothered.

As a tear breaks and falls softly down Sam’s face, Castiel squeezes his arm gently. Suddenly, despite his exhaustion, Dean knows he has to get out of there.

He stands up abruptly, “I’m going for a walk”.

Dean pretends he can’t see Castiel turn to look at him, his face expressionless and yet somehow still knowing. Dean pretends he didn’t see Sam flinch. Pretends he doesn’t know he’s hurting Sam by pushing him away again, as if he’s dismissing this whole conversation. He doesn’t know why being with the two of them makes him feel so lonely these days, he just knows he can’t be in this room any longer.


	4. Guardian Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime in between 'Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid' and 'Dark Side of the Moon'.

Dean wakes with a start and his eyes immediately scan the room for a threat. Their motel room is still and silent. As Dean’s eyes adjust to the darkness, he realises he woke up because he needs to use the bathroom. He shakes off the feeling that something is watching him and looks over to his brother in the other bed. Sam is fast asleep on his stomach, his face hidden as it is pressed into the pillow. Dean finally decides they are both safe. He flings his covers off carelessly and hurriedly gets out of bed so he can take a piss.

When he emerges from the bathroom, Dean is thinking of nothing but his warm bed, his eyes already starting to close. A whimper makes him stop in his tracks. Sam had curled up into a ball and Dean can hear him breathing hard. Sam is speaking softly in his sleep, his voice sounding desperate, “No. Please. Please don’t.”

Dean hesitates as he watches his little brother. It had been a while since Sam had a Lucifer nightmare. Dean is torn, knowing that Sam would refuse to go back to sleep if he woke him up.

Sam’s voice breaks, “No, Dean. Dean, please.”

Dean’s sighs and he moves to his brother’s side, “Hey Sammy. I’m right here. You’re okay, I promise. I’m right here, Sammy.”

Sam is still breathing in hard gasps and his fist is scrunching the bed covers tightly. Dean waits a few moments, but when Sam doesn’t mumble anything else he reaches out and strokes his brother’s hair softly, “Sleep, Sammy” he whispers.

Dean straightens up and returns to his own bed, drawing up the covers and hoping Sam’s nightmare has already dispersed. He lays on his side watching his brother closely. Sam flinches rather violently and whimpers again. Dean bites his lip. He can’t pretend he’s going to be able to get back to sleep anymore. Not with Sam making those distressing sounds just meters away from him. He sits up on one elbow, trying to decide what to do.

Sam is getting more agitated and his body is beginning to tremble. He turns slightly, pressing his face further into his pillow. Dean can’t really hear what he’s saying anymore, but he thinks he makes out “Please” again, and maybe “Cas”.

Dean decides he can’t watch him go through this and Sam will just have to be sleep deprived. Just as he’s about to throw his covers off, there’s a familiar rustle of wings and Castiel is suddenly standing in the middle of their room. Dean is surprised for a moment and then realises Sam must’ve called out to him in his sleep again.

“Cas, it’s fine. Sam’s just having another nightmare,” Dean says quietly.

The angel glances at Dean briefly, narrowing his eyes appraisingly, before walking over to Sam’s bed. Dean feels a flicker of annoyance. This isn’t Cas’s job and Dean certainly doesn’t need his help for this.

Castiel sits lightly next to Sam on his bed and places his hand on the back of Sam’s head. “Sam. It’s alright,” he whispers soothingly. Sam responds to the touch, turning his face towards the angel. Castiel brushes Sam’s bangs to the side, out of his eyes.

“Sam,” Castiel says again. “It’s alright.”

Whatever Cas did last time isn’t working this time, Dean thinks. Sam’s breathing had picked up and Dean could see he was starting to edge towards panic.

“Please,” Sam’s voice breaks in fear.

Dean sits up fully this time, “Cas, wake him up!”

“Wake up, Sam,” Castiel says more forcefully

His brother finally opens his eyes, but he’s clearly not fully aware as he stares wildly at the roof in complete terror. He tries to sit up, but Castiel holds him down.

“Calm down, Sam.”

Sam fights his grip, but the angel holds his weight easily. He’s starting to hyperventilate. Dean jumps out of bed, staring at a loss at his little brother. He doesn’t know what to do.

“You are safe, Sam. I am here,” Castiel is whispering calmly.

Sam’s eyes finally lock on to Castiel’s, but it doesn’t stop him from hyperventilating. His hand grips Castiel’s trench coat tightly as he stares at the angel as if praying for him to help.

“Take a deep breath, Sam,” Castiel’s hand moves up to hold Sam’s face lightly. “Just breathe”.

Sam’s eyes do not leave the angel’s. His chest rises and falls heavily, but eventually his breathing slowly returns to normal and his body sags in relief. Dean wants to say something to comfort his little brother, but something is telling him not to interrupt. He feels useless as he sinks back onto his own bed.

“Cas?” Sam’s voice is hoarse as Castiel lets him sit up slowly. “Are you really here?”

“Yes, Sam,” Castiel replies simply.

There’s a beat of silence for a moment as Sam’s eyes fill with tears. His shoulders begin to shake silently and Dean knows he’s trying not to cry. Castiel frowns as he swipes his thumb gently down the side of Sam’s face, “Sam,” he murmurs.

Sam clearly can’t hold it back any longer as he leans forward and buries his face in Castiel’s chest. He starts to sob. Castiel embraces Sam, pulling him in closer and letting him settle into the angel. There is something protective in the way he’s holding the younger Winchester.

Through his sobs, Sam keeps gasping and trying to say, “I’m sorry”. There’s a heavy feeling in Dean’s chest. He realises he hasn’t seen his brother cry like this for a long, long time. Not since he was a toddler. “It’s alright, Sam,” the angel whispers comfortingly and Dean feels as if Cas has stolen his line, stolen his role.

It’s been a couple of minutes and Sam’s sobs still haven’t stopped. He’s still gripping Castiel’s trench coat, and Dean tries to catch a glimpse of his face, but it is obscured by Castiel’s chest. Dean watches his little brother worriedly, wondering how long he has been holding this in for. He wants to go over there and take over. Tell Cas that he can go back to whatever he was doing before, he could look after Sammy. But Dean can see the concern in Castiel’s face as he looks down at the man in his arms and Dean knows that the angel is not going to leave unless Sam asks him to.

Dean just watches until his little brother eventually quietens and his grip of the angel’s trench coat relaxes. Castiel continues to hold him and Sam doesn’t attempt to move from his arms. Again, Dean wants to say something to his brother, but he hesitates, not wanting to disturb the picture of them together. After a moment, he realises that Sam has fallen asleep again, finally peaceful in Cas’s arms.

Dean lets out a long breath and climbs back under his own covers. He thinks about how quickly Castiel dropped his search for God to come and comfort Sam. From everything he had learned about the angels in the past year, this is not something he would ever have thought they would take time to do. It makes Dean think of the term guardian angel, even though he knows Castiel is and always will be a warrior.

Dean wonders for a moment if Castiel would have come as quickly and stayed as long if it had been him who had called out in the throes of a nightmare. There is a part of him that doubts it. Maybe he’s being unfair to the angel. But Dean can’t deny the bond that had strengthened between the fallen angel and Sam in the months after Lucifer’s rising. He can see it in the way that Sam reaches for Castiel, sometimes without even realising. Sam reaches for his reassurance, his comfort, and sometimes even just his touch. Dean can see it in the way Castiel watches Sam when they’re together, his expression equal parts wonder and protectiveness. After all, Castiel had been assigned to protect Dean, but the angel had made his own choice to adopt Sam too.

Dean lays on his side, his eyes open slightly so he could still see his brother. Castiel shifts very slowly to lean against the headboard of the bed so that Sam is leaning backwards, instead of forwards. He does not move Sam’s head from its position against his chest.

Dean fights to keep his eyes open, telling himself that he just wants to make sure that Sam doesn’t have another nightmare. He wonders how long Castiel is going to stay with his brother, but eventually drifts off before finding out.

When Dean wakes the next morning, the angel is gone and his brother is in the bathroom. When Sam finally comes out, his eyes are red and puffy from crying last night.

“You alright, Sammy?” He asks carefully.

“Yeah, Dean,” Sam gives him a small smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

Dean wants to bring up what happened last night, to make sure that his brother really is okay, to talk to him about his nightmares. He opens his mouth to question Sam, but the picture of Castiel holding his brother so gently makes him snap his mouth shut. He doesn’t want to bring that up. He doesn’t want to talk about the angel. So he doesn’t, and they both just go about their business, pretending like nothing happened.


	5. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this last chapter took so long to get up, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Set the night before 'Swan Song'.

Dean opens Bobby’s fridge and pulls out a cold El Sol, trying to forget that this is probably going to be his last ever beer. Sammy is going to say yes to the Devil tomorrow. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ a voice repeats in Dean’s head. _W_ _e have no other option_ , the same voice concedes a moment later.

Dean is resigned as he picks up Bobby’s bottle opener to uncap his beer. He takes a long gulp, trying to savour the bitter liquid. He frowns – this is definitely not last-night-on-Earth quality. He hopes Bobby comes back successful from his liquor run. They’re going to need something stronger than beer to get them through tonight.

Dean throws the bottle opener back on the table when something, maybe his hunter’s instinct, tells him to be still for a moment. He tenses, ready as always for a fight, until he hears soft voices coming from the porch just outside the kitchen. The kitchen window is open slightly and Sam’s voice is drifting into the house. Dean’s muscles relax, there is no threat – he had seen his brother go outside earlier to find Castiel. Dean is just about to exit the kitchen when he hears his name and pauses curiously to listen.

“... and he’s not going to listen. Please just make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.” Sam’s voice is quiet and Dean immediately knows what he’s asking. He wants Cas to stop Dean from trying to resurrect his brother after he jumps in the cage.

_You don’t have to worry, Sammy, the world’s gonna end anyway, I won’t have a choice,_ Dean thinks resentfully. Although Dean very much doubts it, if there is some small chance that his brother can take control back from Lucifer, he presumes Sam will not survive and he doubts he will either.

“I will do my best,” Dean strains to hear Castiel’s slightly muffled reply. He wonders if the angel said that just to humour Sam, because surely he cannot possibly believe they will even make it that far.

Dean thinks he should probably leave and stop eavesdropping on his brother in what is likely his last evening on Earth, but something keeps his feet rooted to the ground.

After a moment, he hears Sam’s voice again. “You really think I can do it, Cas? I know I’m a hunter and all, but really I’m just a human and Lucifer is … well he’s ...” Sam trails off, his sentence left hanging in the air. _Powerful, unstoppable, a freakin’ archangel_ , Dean finishes for his brother. 

There is a beat of silence and, as Dean waits to hear the response, he wants Castiel to tell Sam he’s screwed, to tell him not to go through with it. He moves as silently as possible to stand closer to the window, curious to hear what Castiel really thinks.

“Before I saved your brother, I did not give much thought to humankind. To us, you were these fragile, inferior, fleeting beings. But, I see it now, Sam,” Castiel’s voice is calm as usual, but Dean hears a note of conviction in it. “I understand why my Father asked the angels to bow down to Man. Lucifer may be powerful, but he is full of hate. There is a different kind of power in your fragility, in your empathy. I promise you, Sam, your biggest strength is that you are human. Do not discount that.”

Dean absorbs this in the silence that follows. After a moment, Sam simply says, “Okay”. Dean thinks there is a kind of peaceful acceptance in the way he says that one word. He closes his eyes and takes another swig of his beer.

“Cas, I wish … I wish we had longer …” Sam suddenly breaks off, as if searching for the right words. Dean can picture his brother’s cheeks flushing red as he says this and he lets out a quiet huff of laughter.

Sam continues, “I guess I just want to say thanks. For being here with me. Being cooped up with Dean all the time, sometimes I just crave being alone for a bit. Having time to myself used to be my favourite thing. But lately, I don’t know, I think I like it more when it’s just me and you.”

Dean can’t help himself and he turns slightly so he can see them out the window. Sam and Castiel are sitting on the steps of the porch with their backs to him. The setting sun casts an orange glow over the yard, making it look almost nice, despite being littered with broken, run-down cars.

One of Sam’s hands is grasped between Castiel’s, exactly how it had been when the two first met. Sam is looking down at their hands. Dean can’t see his face from this angle, but he knows his brother well enough to picture his thoughtful, complicated expression.

Castiel is looking at his little brother contemplatively, but there is another expression on his face too, like fondness. It’s slightly disconcerting to look at given that Cas’s face is usually so impassive.

“You are welcome, Sam,” Castiel tilts his head as if trying to catch Sam’s downcast eyes.

Dean presses his lips together, finally admitting to himself that he had been feeling jealous watching these little interactions over the past few months. Watching them now, however, Dean no longer feels the same jealousy. He thinks he was probably just jealous of this weird, strong connection they had formed. He always thought, although would never have admitted it to Sam, that he and Castiel had a stronger bond. After all, Cas had pulled Dean from Hell. Cas had been ordered to guide Dean. Not Sam.

Just thinking this makes Dean feel guilty. He has always been closer than Sam to the people in their lives. Dad, Ellen and Jo, even Bobby. He even got to spend at least a couple of years with Mum, too. Maybe it’s only fair that Sam gets Castiel. Sam deserves someone like Castiel because God knows his older brother hadn’t come through for him in the last few months.

Dean’s not sure if whatever this thing is between his brother and the angel is romantic or not. It surely can’t be on Castiel’s part. Angels don’t love. Angels don’t even feel. Although, to be fair, Dean is not so sure that still holds true for Castiel. He thinks it probably is on Sam’s side. Dean feels like this revelation should be surprising, but for some reason it’s just not.

Dean watches as Sam looks up at Castiel and gives him a small smile. For the first time in a while, Sam looks completely untroubled. There’s something about his serene expression that makes Dean feel a flicker of something he hadn’t felt in a long time – faith in his brother. Dean lets out a small breath and as he does so, the tight grip of fear that had been present in his chest since the moment Lilith’s body dropped to the floor finally relaxes.

Dean feels a small smile pull at his lips. He’s glad Sam has Castiel, even if there may only be a few more hours left for them. Maybe Dean could try to borrow Castiel’s hope in the same way it appears Sam has borrowed it. Maybe Castiel has enough hope for all three of them.

Dean finally looks away from the pair and begins to walk out of the kitchen. He’ll let his little brother and the fallen angel enjoy this last little moment before they face whatever is in store for them tomorrow.


End file.
